Patience Fujioka
'First Name' Patience 'Last Name' Fujioka 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Yule 'Nicknames' Red Wasp 'Age' Ark 5: 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 130lb 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Patience has exactly what her name says. She is very patient and timid most of the time. Due to everything she has been through she has learned to step back and look at the situation. She is also a master of her emotions as well. She loves to play will people. Patience is very playfully towards people she would like to get to know better. Patience is always like this when she is being her normal self or when she is acting. She tends to be bubbly too. The only time that she goes a different attitude or “personality” in any way is when she is about to fight or someone has made her angry. When Patience is in a fight her personality changes from her cute innocent self to the, “Red Wasp”. Once she gets going she doesn’t stop. If she is into a huge fight someone might have to drag her off her opponent if she doesn’t get off at first. This personality has been burned into her brain due to her past. After Patience fights though she goes right back to being her bubbly self. 'Clan & Rank' Civilian 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Adventure/Action Movie Actress, Stunt Double (meaning she always does her own stunts and other peoples), Underground MMA fighter. 'Fighting Style' Brazilian jiu-jitsu: is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Boxing (pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and will by throwing punches with gloved hands. Amateur boxing is an Olympic and Commonwealth sport and is a common fixture in most of the major international games - it also has its own World Championships. Boxing is supervised by a referee over a series of one- to three-minute intervals called rounds. The result is decided when an opponent is deemed incapable to continue by a referee, is disqualified for breaking a rule, resigns by throwing in a towel, or is pronounced the winner or loser based on the judges' scorecards at the end of the contest. Combat Abilities Due to her gymnastics training and her stunt man training she has become one of the flexible people in show business Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. 'Weapon of Choice Bullwhip Allies/Enemies Undecided Yet. 'Background' When Patience was young she was your average little girl. Her parents were average and had well-paying jobs. When she was little her parents found out her skills in acting. They sent her to a school for talented young people. Here she honed in her skills for acting and mastered every emotion by age eight. Patience grew tired of regular movies though and decided she wanted to start training to be a stunt double. To be a stunt double she learned gymnastics and other skills. Since she was so young she was very flexible, this allowed her to do a lot of the things that say, Jackie Chan could do. After a couple years she because the most wanted child stunt double in the country. Patience worked in the acting business for many years, until she was 16. During those years she learned Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Since she was good at learning how to be a stunt double it only took her until she was 12 to surpass her teacher. Patience’s parents never really cared that she could do all this either. This is when Patience turned to boxing. She had fights whenever she wasn’t working for a movie and she loved doing this even more than just being a stunt double in movies. But due to the bruises she’d get she wasn’t really allowed to be in movies as a regular actress anymore. This caused her to turn to the next chapter in her life. She started to do Action and Adventure movies. These were more her cup of tea than anything else. She loved the thrill of doing her own stunts in these movies. She had jumped out of buildings countless times and she had also run from explosions, fought real fights, and much more. This was just the beginning of her career though. Patience was already rich enough to stop acting if she wanted but she wanted to keep doing it for the thrill. On one of the movies she had to use a bullwhip, this caused her to love the weapon and now she uses it from time to time in her real life. By the time Patience was 17 she was approached by a man. He asked if she would want to keep fighting even when she wasn’t in movies. Of course Patience loved the idea of this. This man ended up dragging her into Underground MMA fighting. Now Patience fights for herself. She continues to act even today. She moved to district two and into a two bedroom apartment. She keeps in contact with her parents about once a month or so. They even come to visit her sometimes. Patience keeps looking for something to keep her excitement levels going and will do anything to keep her bubbly euphoria intact. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Civilian